Shirubi Omaki
Sylvi Takamoto (nee Omaki) is a kunoichi of Kumogakure's Omaki clan. Sylvi was born with a juinjutsu called the Lone Wolves' Seal, causing her to be cold blooded and secluded. On the upper hand, she became the top kunoichi of her class. After her Lone Wolves' Seal was broken, she became more open. Later, she became a bodyguard of the Fourth Raikage. Sylvi was a main instrument in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War and survived the final clash, with the loss of her left arm and right leg being the only injuries. After the war, she stull assumes her rank of jonin and title of kunoichi, remaining a shinobi until the very end. Background Sylvi was the second child of Storm and Crystal Omaki. As a child, she witnessed her brother Esclar Omaki defect from Kumogakure. After the event, Sylvi was filled with hate against her brother for causing the rest of her fanily so much pain to the extent of activating her Lone Wolves' Seal and awakening Werewolf Mode Stage 1. Sylvi enrolled in the Academy to become a kunoichi to hopefully grow strong enough to surpass and kill her brother. She trained alot in her free time and rose to be the top graduate in the Academy. Personality As a child, Sylvi was caerfree and pleasant, which is hard to believe since the next few years of her life was dominated by the Lone Wolves' Seal. Her hatred for her brother and his defection overwhelmed her until Naruto Uzumaki helped her see the truth. Under the Lone Wolves' Seal, Sylvi is very brash and unaware of others' feelings, causing her to say rude remarks. She was very solitary and cold blooded, often described as having a cold death stare to accompany her deep frown. Some say itwas like staring death in the face. After she got over the Lone Wolves' Seal, Sylvi is less solitary and came to care about her teammates. She also becomes aware of others' feeling, so she keeps the rude remarks to herself. She is now described wearing a confident but friendly smile. Lone Wolves' Seal or not, Sylvi is sarcastic. She makes smart aleck comments and funny statements. This leads to conflicts with her wolf summon Shiruba. Sylvi is also very prideful in her village and nation, saying Cloud shinobi arent as soft as people may think they are and people from the Land of Lightning were supposed to be like lightning. She is prous of her village's military force and honored that she is the only woman on the Raikage's council. After her promotion to jonin, Sylvi is as trustworthy and responsible as she is strong and tough. Some others say she's just as tough as she is beautiful. She takes her jonin responsibilities seriously. Sylvi is very loyal to Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning. On more than one occasion she stated she'd die before betraying Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning. Because of this, she looks doen upon missing nin, especially Sasuke (who is her most hated person). She becomes a part time diplomatic liason. Sylvi retains a typical Omaki attitude toward Inuzukas, but after the feud ended, she still viwes Kiba the same way despite her sister being married to him. Sylvi is the first Omaki to not particularly favor a Nara, which is carried on to her daughter Skylar (sort of). Sylvi is a pretty stoic type kunoichi who is never afraid to speak her mind. She has a very tough demeanor, however, a few times she has been affected by other characters' words, indicating she really had gotten over most of her hatred. She is also very determined and fearless. Appearance Sylvi is a tall kunoichi with tanned skin and silver eyes with black scleras that appear brown with white scleras when disguised as human. She has wolf ears and has a single hoop earring on her right ear. She has untamed silver hair held in a high ponytail with periwinkle lightning shaped bangs brushed to the right side. During Part 1, Sylvi wears a sleeveless cornflower shirt with silver pants and black boots. She also wears a white scarf that can be mistaken for a collar. She wears blue and white elbow warmers. Sylvi wears her Kumogakure forehead protector as a belt, and she keeps her kun strapped to her back. She also has a ninja pounch connected to her belt and a kunai holster around her right leg. During the Sasuke Recovery Mission through the Sunagakure Support Mission Sylvi wears her white Kumogakure flak jacket over her ninja outfit and carries an extra ninja pouch. She made her hair appear shorter without cutting it by altering her ponytail. During Part 2, Sylvi has matured into a fantastic jonin kunoichi. She now dons the standard Kumogakure shinobi uniform along with periwinkle bracers. She keeps her kun strapped to her back and moved her forehead protector to her forehead. During the final clash, Sylvi lost her left forearm and right foot. Sometime after the war, Tsunade crafted a maneuverable prosthetic arm from Hashirama Senju's cells in a very dark navy blue glove all the way to the bicep. She also has a prosthetic metal leg, which causes her to occasionally walk woth a limp due to the metal leg being ahorter than her left leg. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sylvi wears a simple navy blue chest guard with one pocket on the right side over a plain navy blue shirt with clipped on shoulder pads. She keeps the same bracers. She has a light blue armband on her upper right arm donning the Omaki clan crest. She stills dons her forehead protector. Several years later, Sylvi's figure has become more womanly. She is still a ninja, however, so she still wears her forehead protector. She wears a short, sleeveless cornflower blue blouse over a long sleeved indigo shirt. She also wears black pants and black boots with a length of fishnet tied around her waist. Abilities Sylvi spent alot of time training and perfecting her jutsu during her days under the Lone Wolves' Seal. She was the top graduate of Kumogakure Academy. She constantly wanted to become stronger, and under Kotaro Kagawa and Hikari Omaki's tutelage, she did just that. She can tap into her werewolf chakra which makes her even stronger. Also she was able to participate in the very final clash of Naruto and Sasuke. She could battle Shin clones as well as overwhelm Momoshiki Otsutsuki in her Werwolf Mode Stage One. Chakra Prowess Sylvi has a standard amount of chakra, but in her Werewolf Mode she can have as much as jinchuriki. The quality was described by Karin as "strong and steady". She taught herself awesome chakra control and how to preserve it during battle. She was able to share her werewolf chakra with some of the Shinobi Alliance. Ultimately she is able to preform hand signs with only one hand. She learned the Chakra Tranfser Technique. Ninjutsu Sylvi is very capable in ninjutsu since she spent alot of time perfecting it during her days at the Academy and after she was assigned to Team Kotaro and after she trained with Hikari. She is described to be at Raikage levels. Nature Transformation Sylvi's natrual element affinities are lightning and wind. She can fuse them into the kekkei genkai tornado. Sylvi taught herself a few simple Lightning Release techniques and unlocked a few Tornado Style techniques. Sylvi trained herself to use Fire, Earth, and Water techniques. She also trained in Wind techniques. Chidori Hikari taught Sylvi how to use Chidori durong the timeskip, and she is surprisingly good at it to the point of surprising everyone when she used it at the Kage Summit against the Taka. Summoning Technique Hikari also taught Sylvi the Summoning Technique. She summoned a wolf pup on her first try and later earned Shiruba as her a official summon. She can later summon Kasai, the chief wolf and her father's summon, if she wants. She taught the summoning technique to Torakku Shiraki, Skylar Takamoto and, Boruto Uzumaki. Cooperation Ninjutsu Sylvi is rather good with cooperation ninjutsu. Alongside Naruto and Sasuke, Sylvi can preform Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. She can launch team attacks with Kumo 14 and clan attacks with her family. She also has a skill with combining her wolf chakra avatar with Naruto's Tailed Beast and Sasuke Susanoo, which is so good by time she reaches adulthood that it can defeat Momoshiki's stone golem. Taijutsu Sylvi is a taijutsu fighter and creator, being the one who created Wolves' Bane and Rock Shower Kick. She uses taijutsu when she wants to preserve her chakra and she taught herself basic taijutsu moves when she was younger. Bukijutsu Sylvi is skilled with handheld weapons, namely the kun. However, she is rather awkward with throwing weapons and more confortable with weapons that she can use to go head to head with an opponent. She can use kunai to spar. Dojutsu Sharingan When she first received Sasuke Uchiha's right Sharingan, Sylvi was unable to use it properly. Over the years Sylvi trained to use her Sharingan without anyone guiding her. By time she reaches adulthood, she can use it to preform all the abilities Sasuke could do, something which even Sasuke himself praises her on achieving without guidance. Intelligence Intelligence isnt Sylvi's strong suit at first, but it improves under Hikari's tutelage. Sylvi can plot her technique's target and course quickly and accurately before releasing it by time Part 2 rolls around. Though she doesnt look on it, Sylvi was intelligent before Part 2. When she trained for the one month time period before the finals, Sylvi trains to be faster, smarter, and less predictable than Sasuke. She was also able summon Shiruba while moving. Part 1 Chunin Exams Sylvi and her team passed the written exam, with Sylvi listening in on Akamaru give Kiba Inuzuka the answers. She shouts at the test proctor Ibiki Morino when the "tenth question" rolled around. Team Kotaro had first attempted to take Team 10's scroll, but they blew it. Sylvi later defeats a team of Grass shinobi and takes their scroll for her team. Sylvi fought against Kiba in the preliminaries. They exchange insults before battling seriously. The battle ends with Sylvi knocking Kiba out with a Lightning Release technique. Before the finals, Sylvi trained with her aunt Hikari Omaki and learned the Summoning Technique. She summons Shiruba on a regular basis but can summon Kasai, chief wolf of Hauringu Den and her father's summon, if she wants to. In the finals Sylvi fought against Aotsuchi, i shinobi of Iwagakure and a grandnephew of the Third Tsuchikage. Sylvi won against Aotsuchi by knockong him out with Lightning Release. She was set to fight against Sasuke Uchiha but the exams were interrupted before the exams could continue. Konoha Crush Interlude Part 2 Blank Period Epilogue Trivia *Sylvi's name in Japanese is Shiruvu~i Dai Maki, which led to the creation of her alias when in human form: Shiruvu Daimaki *According to the databooks: **Sylvi's hobbies are training and taking long walks **Sylvi wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Esclar Omaki, and Yugito Nii. **Sylvi's favorite food is cooked meat and fish and later anmitsu, while her least favorite food is vegetables **Sylvi's favorite word is fearless (Daiton futekina), and her catchphrase is bolshevik (Borusheviki) *Sylvi is ambidextrous. She typically punches and wields her kun in her right hand while using Chidori with her right and left. *Sylvi passionately hates Sasuke, but they have a whopping total of seven things in common. *Sylvi is clasified as a tsundere Quotes (To Team 3) My name is Sylvi Omaki. I love training and taking hour long walks. My dream is to become strong enough to surpass my brother.